


An Englishman's Home is his Castle

by Joshlanceero



Category: Revolver (2005), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlanceero/pseuds/Joshlanceero
Summary: Daemon一览：阿奇：Kasllisto (kallistos) 意为“极美的”。希腊神话中一位为宙斯所爱的宁芙，被赫拉变作一头母熊，后即化为大熊座。雌性驯鹿强尼：Hippolytos 意为“释放驯马者”。希腊神话中忒修斯与希波吕特之子，被自己的继（小）母（妈）、忒修斯的妻子淮德拉爱上，悲剧而终。强尼成年后是雄性冠蓝鸦列尼：Lysandra 意为“解放者”或“释放者”的男名女性变体。雌性帝企鹅马查：Zenobia 意为“宙斯的生命”，巴尔米拉统治者“东方的女王”。雌性鬣狗
Relationships: Archy & Johnny Quid, Archy (Rocknrolla)/Sorter (Revolver), Archy/Lenny Cole, Dorothy Macha/Sorter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daemon一览：  
> 阿奇：Kasllisto (kallistos) 意为“极美的”。希腊神话中一位为宙斯所爱的宁芙，被赫拉变作一头母熊，后即化为大熊座。  
> 雌性驯鹿
> 
> 强尼：Hippolytos 意为“释放驯马者”。希腊神话中忒修斯与希波吕特之子，被自己的继（小）母（妈）、忒修斯的妻子淮德拉爱上，悲剧而终。  
> 强尼成年后是雄性冠蓝鸦
> 
> 列尼：Lysandra 意为“解放者”或“释放者”的男名女性变体。  
> 雌性帝企鹅
> 
> 马查：Zenobia 意为“宙斯的生命”，巴尔米拉统治者“东方的女王”。  
> 雌性鬣狗

大宅内一片漆黑，只有一楼的书房亮着灯，光从大门底下爬出来，一直铺到楼梯底部。十二岁的小强尼把他变成了松鼠的Hippolytos捧在手里，先是循着微弱的光线，之后则是书桌脚敲打地面的声音，蹑手蹑脚地走到门口。他脸贴上冰凉的金属把手，让Hippolytos也爬上去扒好，再把整个身子靠在门上，小心地顶开一条缝。  
他先看到了列尼的伴灵，那只块头惊人的帝企鹅正百无聊赖地整理她自己的羽毛，一边和身旁的驯鹿说着悄悄话。驯鹿看起来也很不耐烦，小步迈着蹄子，在原地左右晃荡。

“他俩什么时候完事。我想回床上做梦了。”企鹅尖着嗓子抱怨，抖了抖尾巴。强尼觉得这动作像极了列尼顶着宿醉起床时把外套下摆从裤子里拽出来的样子。   
“我也是。”，驯鹿垂着脖子低声说。阿奇伴灵的声音和阿奇的嗓音具有相同的魔力，稍沙哑的醇厚女声让小强尼情不自禁地感到安心，想赖上去讨要拥抱。

Hippolytos小声的尖叫打断了他的短暂幻想，大尾巴蓬成了一个毛球。强尼回神往发出噪音的书桌边看，脸刷一下没了血色，而后马上发烧似地红起来。他看到阿奇叔叔被他的假老爹侧身按在桌面上；一条腿撑在地上，另一条挂在列尼脖子上，几乎打开成了一个字母J，列尼的玩意一下一下慢吞吞地往阿奇下身的小口里钉。  
阿奇剥掉了衣服的精壮身体填满了强尼眼前的门缝。他的嘴唇张开着，敷衍地低低喘息，脸上和他的鹿一样兴趣索然，斜眼盯着大门一侧的墙壁看，因为发愣而散开的瞳孔没有注意到门边的小男孩儿。但他机敏的Kasllisto感觉到了。  
驯鹿转头看看自己正在神游的人类，又盯着强尼的方向停了一阵——好像在思考什么，或是在嗅着什么——竟离开了阿奇走到打开的门边。强尼惊讶地看着这头美丽的母鹿靠近，她头上顶着优雅伸展的大角，脖颈和四肢细长而有力，浑身漂亮的肌肉外包着深色的皮毛，略略闪着一层油光，眨着和阿奇叔叔一样的绿色眼睛。Kasllisto把她的吻部递出门缝来，轻轻点着头。起先强尼以为她在招呼Hippolytos来和她聊聊——这就是伴灵会干的事儿，对吧？——但忽然，他意识到，他就是非常确定地意识到，Kasllisto在邀请他抚摸自己。

强尼迟疑了一下，他知道伴灵被别的人类碰到是什么感觉：列尼气急了就会去掐Hippolytos，任由他变成蛾子、麻雀、野猫或是金鱼也不撒手，直到小强尼又恶心又疼地在地上打滚大哭，动弹不得，才放走同样在嚎哭的Hippolytos。

但这认知太清晰了，明确得几乎是一句直接的言语邀请。强尼小心地伸出手。母鹿似乎是笑了一下，配合地低下头来。他望着她林中深潭般的眼睛，小手轻轻抚上坚硬而温暖的额头。  
几乎是同时，他听到房内的阿奇发出了让他浑身冒火的叹息，像是被意料之外的快乐忽然击中，没能压抑住的沙哑呻吟。列尼和那企鹅的视线忽地离开颤抖着的阿奇，直接射向理应被Kasllisto挡得严严实实的门缝。小强尼和他的松鼠都吓得蹦了起来。

强尼狠狠地抽搐了一下，脚踢到了桌腿，脑袋磕上了一个冰凉的瓶子。真是个糟糕的梦——某些部分却又挺好。  
他又趁周末溜到野伙帮找一二他们玩了。虽然离合法还差个一年，但他还是和匪徒们及他们大多是犬类的伴灵挤在一起，喝了一整个晚上。  
他趴在一堆绿色的玻璃空瓶中间，酒液铺了一桌子，和他的口水混在一起。Hippolytos已经变成了一只白色的肥兔子，正发疯似地蹬着后腿，把小圆桌子拍得啪啪直震。”嘘嘘嘘——你干什么呢？”强尼揪着后脑勺把精力旺盛的小兔子拎起来，边上正在发短信的曼布斯给逗乐了。还在冲着空气蹬腿的小淫兔细声叫道：“那是你做的梦！我忍不住！……你都在瞎想些什么？你碰了阿奇的伴灵！但他不仅没骂你，你还觉得能让他……” Hippolytos收了声，伸伸腿变成一只长毛猫，靠体重挣脱了强尼的瘦爪子，直接灵活地蹿到他脖子上，紧盯着门廊的方向。  
在地板上玩耍的各种大型犬也都忽然安静下来，乖乖地蹲在原地喘着气。鲍勃怀里的短尾猫也瞪大了眼睛，瞧着推门进来的人。

起初强尼隐隐担心是列尼亲自来抓自己回去了，但列尼一来不会愿意亲自到这种档次的地方；二来，列尼本人的气势可远远比不上他的二把手——尤其是还有只摇摇晃晃的胖企鹅跟在身边。  
“列尼老要自己定和别人见面的地点和时间，而且能不挪窝绝不挪窝，你知道为什么吗？”阿奇曾在强尼母亲的葬礼后蹲在他身边，擦干他脸上的雨水，指着列尼的Lysandra摇摇晃晃走远的小屁股逗他。

大块头的阿奇和他大块头的伴灵进来后，整个俱乐部霎时间显得逼仄起来。Kasllisto昂着漂亮的头颅，颈子大咧咧地伸展着，垂眼把蹲坐着的犬类一个个看过去。阿奇也抬着下巴，榛绿色的眼睛狠狠地盯了强尼一会儿，才审视起野伙帮的人。他套着那件长大衣，手臂里夹着个黑布包裹，吸引了不少双眼睛的注视。

“一二。” “阿奇。” “曼布斯。” “阿奇。” “鲍勃。” “阿奇。”

强尼把头藏在长毛猫Hippolytos的肚子底下，听着匪帮例行公事似的打招呼环节。

“强尼。”这一声可不太一样，低沉得多。强尼自暴自弃地想。我好像还听到了蹄子砸地板，踏踏踏。

“强尼！”阿奇直接走到他桌边，他还在发愣；看到一桌子的酒瓶，一把揪住他的袖子让他站起来，拍了一把他的背，“出去等着。”

强尼走到俱乐部门外，丹尼没有理他，靠在车门上抽烟，身边的大狗警醒地盯着梢。他拉开车门坐到后座，让变成知更鸟的Hippolytos落在自己的大腿上。他的脑袋还有点钝痛，Hippolytos也晃晃悠悠站不太稳，就缩成一个毛球蹲下了。强尼看着身边待会儿阿奇要占据的空位，把手放在皮座上，开始回忆梦中用指尖触碰阿奇伴灵的感觉。

“听着，下周三，有一伙儿学Gobbler样的混子会到东区周转东西。”，阿奇厌恶地露出几颗牙齿说，一只手搭上Kasllisto的脊背摸了两把， “他们花了钱让马查派人帮忙。把他们劫了，不用干得太干净，但是货要保住。能成的话，上面能保你们的名字三十年沾不到苏格兰场的一张纸。”

野伙帮听到Gobbler的时候哄笑了一会儿，但并没有人主动请缨。

阿奇把手里的黑色包裹往桌上一扔，“这里面是两杆枪和八千，完事之后还有一半。”

“我打赌这连议员给列尼的零头都没有。”一二大着胆子嚷一声，他的伴灵却在呜呜地叫唤，好像对自己人类挺不满。

“知足吧，这钱全是列尼自己掏的。” 阿奇咧嘴笑了。Kasllisto温润的眼睛居高临下地看着一二的波士顿㹴。

阿奇想起来就想笑，他从没见过列尼像给强尼塞零花钱那样跟自己嘀咕“让他们留至少一个活口”然后塞过来这个黑袋子。大多时候是野伙帮截到的货交给他周转成钞票后再分一丁点儿付回给他们。他也不禁疑惑列尼是在打什么算盘。他劝自己说，大概是列尼还有这个良心，不愿意经手这群虐童癖攒下来的“货品”。

但他还是顿了顿，补了一句大话：“这次抢到的东西不给条子，犯不着舔他们屁股，到时候倒货倒出来的钱你们也有份。”

好搭档一二和曼布斯接了这个活儿。保险起见，阿奇让自己手底下的人负责开车接应。

阿奇先是拉开车厢门让Kasllisto走进去舒服地趴在软垫上，再拉开侧门坐到强尼旁边。强尼一直挺艳羡阿奇漂亮的大驯鹿，有时候和她隔了一个房间的距离，阿奇也好像没事儿人似的，而自己则得成天捏着Hippolytos，虽然贴着自己的伴灵很享受，但终究不像阿奇这样威风。

“阿奇？”强尼把头靠在座椅上，偏过脸看着叔叔，顶着黑眼圈努力做出一副乖巧的样子，“别告诉列尼好吗？随便想个借口。”

阿奇瞪了他一眼，却又没法生气。他抬手抓着强尼毛茸茸的脑袋摇了摇，开口要训他，藏不住语气里的笑意，“小混蛋，周末出来玩玩没什么，但是不许喝酒，听见了吗？列尼没心思管你。” 强尼配合地挣扎了一番，腿上还迷糊的小鸟叽叽喳喳地叫起来，显然是很开心。椅背后的母鹿听见鸣叫，抬起头来，也低低地哼了一声，用弯曲的角轻轻摩擦着座椅的皮革套。


	2. Chapter 2

“你去和马查见个面，阿奇。”

“你不是刚跟他玩了几盘吗？”

“他非要你去不可，而我觉得这是个机会。”

“你给下周还备了什么额外活动？”

“啊，待会儿再说那个。这是关于和你一起的入行的那个小孩儿。”

阿奇的表情沉了下来。“我弟弟还在他那儿，是吧？”

“就是这个。马查大势已去，绝望到要和Gobbler做生意。下个礼拜靠那批货搞垮他之前，我想你应该想把你弟弟拉过来。”

“我每次去找马查想见索特，他都说我们几个的交易还没算清。我不知道你们是把我们当私人许愿喷泉了还是啥，我就没在伦敦见过索特。”

“废话，见过他的人不是马查的人就是死人。”

“他在伦敦？”

“就我所知天天守着马查，跟条看门狗似的。”

“那我得在他的地盘上散散步顺便找人了。”

“你可以试试往他床上爬，Arch。你弟弟可能就在那儿。”

“操你的，Len，他敢——哈，那你们真是绝配，等他流落街头了你去操他吧。”

强尼从车里下来，不急着进屋。他慢慢走着，在窗外听着大人的谈话，上楼前看到列尼房间半掩的大门，想起了早晨的那个梦。出于心里忽然冒出来的一股酸水，强尼赌着气走到楼梯口，把还有点迷糊的Hippolytos捏在手心里。他掐着嗓子装出小男孩儿的声音，冲那房间里喊：“Len，你要把阿奇叔叔借给谁玩？”，然后三步并两步飞身逃上楼，颠得手里的知更鸟打了个嗝。

“滚回去！小兔崽子。”列尼举起拳头冲着门大喊。Lysandra则从桌子上跳了下来，黑黝黝的眼睛看看阿奇，又看看垂下来耳朵的Kasllisto，好像有点担忧的意思。

阿奇尴尬地看着列尼。“这混小子做梦呢。”  
“我觉得你可能说对了。” Kasllisto对她的人类悠悠地说。阿奇觉得今天眉头皱多了有点疼。

两人两兽沉默了一会儿，列尼重新说起刚才提及的事。

“下周的活计安排好了吗？”

阿奇还在走神，他忙于在强尼最近的一系列的古怪行为中寻找对Kasllisto那句话的解释，“……嗯？哦，有了，一二和曼布斯。”

“你跟他们说了没，Gobbler里得留活口？”

阿奇斟酌了一下，决定还是说实话，“没有。”他看到列尼变了脸色，“你要他们活着干什么？每一个都是该死的混蛋。这次我们和条子双赢。”

列尼几步上到阿奇跟前，伸手抓驯鹿的鹿角。Kasllisto哀叫了一声，而阿奇则感到一阵恶心和剧痛，“操，列尼！？你疯了？”阿奇咬着牙低声咒骂，肠子扭成一团的感觉扰得他什么都顾不上，“快撒手！” 

“……”列尼若有所思地放开了手，Kasllisto甩了甩头跑着绕到阿奇另一侧，用健壮的脖颈磨蹭人类的肩膀以抚慰，好像刚才对伴灵而言更难受的经历并未发生。阿奇缓过气来，瞪大眼睛难以置信地盯着列尼，见他并没有再发作，也没能放下心来。

“我现在非常肯定他们有我需要的东西。”列尼靠回他的橡木桌子打量着阿奇说。他脚边的企鹅兴奋地扇了扇翅膀。

“……”阿奇阴暗地看着列尼，挺直脊背，把手往口袋里一插，垂下眼睛以示自己会闭嘴干活。但他的鹿生气地撅着蹄子，毫不掩饰地怒视着列尼身旁神气极了的企鹅，  
“我不喜欢她这副样子，在打什么鬼主意，还理直气壮的。“她对阿奇耳语。Lysandra冲她张开黑色的短翅膀昂起小脑袋，似乎是在示威。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Macha/Sorter non-con

把一个孩子和他的伴灵分开是一种酷刑，小小的人儿很容易在悲伤和痛苦中死去。

对一个成年人这么做会如何？

还没玩起赌场的马查想着要把索特做成一个传说中的女巫——能隐去踪迹、五感超乎常人、耐操耐打、甚至连伴灵都是可以单独作战的探子，哪个刀口舔血的野心家不希望有这么一个杀手跟在身边？

这怎么行得通呢？你的宠物猫舔完皮毛会咳出毛球来，但你不能指望吃头发的异食癖小女孩儿能变成猫。

索特只记得她的尖叫声。

他们被强行分开了。他被绑得死死的，只觉得自己被缺牙的狼狗咬了一口，勉强挂在断骨上的筋肉死缠烂打地继续用疼痛撕扯他的神经。

在Gobbler一些见不得光的器械帮助下，年轻的索特惨叫着，眼睁睁地看着自己同她之间的链接被一把铡刀切开——简单粗暴的切除手术，一点值得期待的浪漫色彩都没有，连血都没有。

后来呢？马查的钱打了水漂。索特的伴灵被装在罐子里带走了，他则惨叫到没有力气呼吸，被丢回拥有者的居所。马查看在他过去服务的份上帮他吊着这一口气。但也仅此而已，只能眼看着他瘦削下去、脑子也一天比一天不对劲。

儿时叫他和哥哥能在伦敦街头把自己养壮实的生存欲望发挥了作用，索特好歹是活了下来，成了一般在非洲被叫做行尸的东西——实用的奴隶。

无心插柳。马查高兴地发现，行尸索特作为杀手的效率非常可观。

索特几乎没有情绪波动了，马查也就不必再斥责他“我花钱不是想知道你感觉如何。”

而且，一个没有伴灵的人类已经足够吓人。马查把索特带在身边赴宴，在他冷冰冰的蓝眼睛和索特锋利目光的无声恫吓中，对方往往勉强咽下不少不平等交易。

但一旦没了临时的目标和任务，索特就会慢慢陷入对此种孤独状态的恐惧，紧紧抱着自己的枪或者一条死鱼死猫哪也不去，欺骗自己伴灵还在，虽则其实连她的名字都忘了。这时马查就会和他的伴灵一起走进留给索特的房间。

索特反射性地抱紧自己的枪。

没有伴灵的人类不比一具无头尸体更能入眼，但马查见多了尸体，而Zenobia喜欢腐肉，在他俩看来，眼前这个人类行尸可口极了。

Zenobia首先跺着步子压低身体走过来。这只皮毛很漂亮的雌性鬣狗口中吐着铁锈味的热气，同时唤起索特对恢复完整的渴望，和对不属于自己的伴灵的先天抵触。

雌性鬣狗绕着圈审视这个把冰冷枪械贴在胸口的人类。他抱得那么紧，好像要把这铁块儿压进身体里去填补一个空洞。鬣狗垂在腿间的性器官充血膨胀着，深色的柔软肉柱在索特眼里就像烧红的刀刃，可怕的刑具。他闭上眼睛僵在原地，整个高大的身子尽力折在一块儿，不敢碰到鬣狗细长的前肢。

Zenobia轻蔑地瞅着在厌恶和渴望的撕扯中呆愣住的索特，用沙哑的嗓子对自己的人类评价道：“看这不懂礼貌的、胆怯的小东西。”

马查的蓝眼睛笑着：“Zenobia，温柔点，他不喜欢你。”

鬣狗也张开嘴，露出一口尖牙——这应该是一个和她人类此刻笑容相同的表情，“我看他很喜欢你那玩意，马查。’”

索特被体内的空虚感噬咬得头昏脑胀，传到他耳中的声音只剩下模糊的蜂鸣，紧紧抱住陌生伴灵和推开入侵者的冲动几乎同样强烈，却又同样令他恐惧。他就像落在蛛网上的蟋蟀，每一条肢体都被无数情绪构成的细丝拉扯，挣扎不得。

马查讪笑着走到索特身旁蹲下，从他僵死的手臂中拿走他心爱的手枪，着手解开他的衣服。

索特睁开眼只感到晕眩，张开嘴想请求更多触碰补偿空空的怀抱却说不出话，只能发出干巴巴的啧声。这样的体验已经不是第一次，但每次都同样的难以承受。此时身边人的体温成了他与自己的缠斗中唯一的慰藉。他几乎是发狠地抓上马查探进自己衬衫里的手腕，把他的手掌压在自己沁满冷汗的胸口，在温暖的手掌下叹息；在马查挤压他的胸肉、用拇指在乳晕上轻轻画圈时从喉咙深处挤出喘不过气似的哨声。

鬣狗甩着前爪嘶嘶地发出警告，而马查似乎不介意自己的手腕被捏得生疼，只是用另一只手抚摸杀手肌肉隆起但依然柔软的侧腹，顺势滑到他的鼠蹊按压起来。

索特抬头，昏暗的榛色眼睛努力读着马查仿佛在发光的蓝眼睛，然后重新垂下。他皱起眉头，大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛了几下，才僵硬地打开；他像是要完成什么任务，伸手抓住自己的腿弯架好。马查满意地吻了吻索特裸露的头皮，坐到光滑的地面上。他把睡袍垫在身下，扶着索特的腰把他引到自己的腿上。索特有些慌乱地扶住马查的大腿，找回平衡后便使劲向后靠，用冰冷的背部贪婪地汲取身后有心跳搏动的温热身体。

他在这完全称不上是拥抱的包围中终于捕捉到了一丝平静，一丝丝自己再次完整的幻觉，这样微小的安慰已经让他的眼球湿润起来。马查保养得很好的手套弄起索特腿间半硬的东西，让他舒服地喘起气，合上了眼睛，肋骨激动地张合。

“自己弄好。”马查说，用沾湿的手指摩擦索特的会阴和小缝，稍稍扒开一点，让流着口水的鬣狗看看里头湿热的软肉，并不伸进去。

索特顺从地收回手放下一条腿。他舔湿自己骨节粗大但细长的手指，再从大腿外侧探到下身。圆钝的指甲挤开穴口，整根中指贴着柔软的内壁一插到底。小幅度地戳刺了几下后，索特把手指拔出来，腿根不可控地一阵抽搐。马查在他的腰侧扇了一巴掌，逼出一声闷哼，催促他继续把自己玩开。

热，索特想喊，难受地扭动，湿润了些的小口努力吞吃三根手指。但他身上还是同以往一样冰凉，像一具尸体。他一边按摩着自己的甬道，把马查的大腿弄得黏糊的，一边低头去蹭马查的脸，把一侧的头发蹭得一团糟。

Zenobia在敞开着的杀手面前跺来跺去，唾液溢出尖牙挂在下颚的短毛上。她并不想碰索特，只是踱步观赏马查如何重重地掐着他的身体，在几乎是灰色的皮肤上留下淤痕。马查已经把索特掀到了地上，一条手臂压着他的肩背，让他只能像母狗一样抬起臀部被迫迎合自己的操干。熟悉的入侵者大开大合地劈开索特的身体；整根拔出来时也带出一节套在上头红得要滴血的腔肉，又被狠狠塞回去，挤出带着白沫的汁水。索特的颧骨随着动作在地面上来回拖拽，搅着自己的唾液和眼泪。他无声地张大嘴，手指用力抠着光滑的地砖。内脏被拖拽的感觉像极了她远离自己时那叫人发疯的拉扯，只是还没有那么糟糕。

好得多了。至少他不觉得冷了，而且满满的；很疼，但是没什么可怕的了。

没过多久，索特病态地颤抖起来，瘦长的大腿猛地夹了一下，已经软趴的阴茎艰难地吐出些水。

Zenobia嗤了一声，索特只是呆呆地看着自己的腿间。马查也不在意索特失禁弄脏了睡袍，粗暴地把他翻了个身，再次捅进那个合不上的穴口。那鬣狗大笑似地叫着“我的！我的！”


	4. Chapter 4

每次和列尼见面——大多是在自己的赌场里——虽然没这个必要，马查都炫耀似地把索特带在身边。稀疏的头发抹得服服帖帖的杀手只穿着衬衫和长裤，简单的衣物套在高大的骨架上，他最爱用的手枪擦得发光，挂在裤裆里，正对着桌前人的视平线，像一个大写的黄漆警告牌。

孤魂野鬼是列尼看到站得笔笔直的索特时脑子里冒出来的第一个词。

他的个头和阿奇一样高，长相几乎没有区别，但眼窝凹得近乎病态。明明晚出生几分钟，索特却似乎要老上几岁。

他就像个单线程的程序，人家叫他‘在这里站着’，他就仿佛连呼吸都放到了第二顺位——想到这个，列尼心里除了恐怖的冷意还涌出一种热情：他得必须把Gobbler的手术工具拿到手。

Lysandra喜欢站在列尼腿上瞧着别的伴灵，然后小声地和他核对观察结论。这种爱好已经成了一种习惯，因此在索特身边她尤为不安。她缩着脖子，细长的喙几乎要陷进白白的圆肚子了。Zenobia在马查的脚边打着转，发光的眼睛盯着缩起来的企鹅，偶尔还发出一阵放肆的笑声，完全没有她人类的那副风度。

Lysandra嫌弃地抖抖尾巴，小声嘀咕：“她威风不了多久了。”

马查懒散地靠在椅背上，用手指拨弄面前的牌。列尼则前倾着身子，雪茄里噘出来的白烟遮着他的脸，用手指焦躁地敲打着筹码累出来的柱子。两个人的心思都不在游戏上：马查想要摁死列尼——以及这个的副产品：新生意；列尼想要Gobbler的东西——以及这个的副产品：摁死马查。

“快十多年了”，列尼在瓷器里弹弹烟灰，逼自己先看一眼索特空洞的眼睛，再看向马查，“要不让他俩见个面？”

“嗯，”马查哼了一声，“是过了挺久了。他们要不是双胞胎，让他俩现在打一架，恐怕开枪的时候眼睛都不眨。” 鬣狗笑了一声，比婴儿的哭闹还刺耳。

列尼皱了皱眉头。他和对面的人都看上了俩兄弟的膀子和胆子，让他们担脏活儿。但自己最大的动静也就是让阿奇去打断几根骨头、或者杀几个毛子保命——我是个生意人，不是寄橙子的黑手党。至于马查；他就略略清点自己听到风声的那些夸张故事、突然全体蒸发的大小势力，也怪不得面前的杀手要价吓死人。

“我猜你不愿意索特在大街叫人看见。”

马查笑了一下以示赞赏。他拿起酒杯，摇晃里面的液体，

“那就叫阿奇过来吧。我正好有个新生意，想和他聊聊……” Zenobia张开嘴，用血红的舌头舔了舔犬齿。

他蹬了放肆的鬣狗一眼，顿了顿。

“……合作。我想，直接和干活儿的谈应该更方便。反正他回去就会对你掏心掏肺，是不是？列尼的好阿奇，听话又能干，忠心得像条狗。”

如果列尼没看错，索特听到阿奇的名字时嘴角扯了扯，露出一点儿犬牙，此外还是像块石头一样纹丝不动。

“你也想尝尝吗？反正我可愿意了。”Zenobia的语气好像是在询问马查，自己的唾液已经滴滴答答流了一地。

列尼扁着嘴抿他的雪茄，在记忆里审视起阿奇最近的态度。记忆从来不可靠——如果你的目的是还原事实的话——论点燃你想点燃的情绪，它比汽油还活跃。

他们握了握手。牌桌实在挺宽，列尼伸着胳膊想，背心上的纽扣顶着他的隔。

Lysandra悄悄抬起黑眼睛，看看列尼，再看看尸体似的索特，开始思索是不是有人趁她不注意把她和错误的人类绑在一起了。


	5. Chapter 5

阿奇和Kasllisto走到赌场门前时，已经接近午夜。他动身前又和列尼操了一次，一股苦味还卡在他舌头上，膝盖也硌得怪不舒服。

带着大狗的侍者看到他推门进来，立刻上前领路。

这个点正是赌场最热闹的时段，攉拢筹码的声音、杯子和骰子碰撞的声音、钢珠滚动、纸牌拍打、男人女人和他们动物的笑声和骂声、保镖提裤子时钥匙和枪管撞击的脆声，一路伴随着阿奇来到楼梯间。

他和Kasllisto就占满了电梯门前的位置，侍者只能站在走廊中间，弯着眼睛看着他。阿奇注意到另一侧的走廊也来了一个带着狼的男人站定。那野兽正冲着Kasllisto龇牙警告，显然是个打手。

阿奇向后拉了拉肩胛，让自己看起来更高大一些，斜眼盯着电梯顶上的楼层灯亮亮灭灭。他也不转头，就冲着将要打开的电梯门开口：“我认得路，就不麻烦二位了。“

他拿手肘指指Kasllisto，也不知道是想抱怨大个儿伴灵普遍的不方便，还是叫两匹犬类注意欣赏驯鹿健壮的长腿和硬蹄。

侍者保持着他的小模样，紧张地瞟了打手一眼，才说：“你也可以走楼梯，先生。”

“算了，我膝盖疼。”阿奇拿手扶上臀部，瞪了侍者一眼，直接迈腿进了电梯。可怜的狗耳朵塌了下去；她打刚才就有些害怕那头鹿，怕那些坚硬的蹄子和大角。

见两条野兽都没有跟上来，Kasllisto骄傲地甩甩脖子。阿奇满意地哼了一段有点跑调的小曲儿。但他知道，很快两人就会传话给马查，他的时间不多。

“Kasllisto，待会儿你走在前面，“阿奇扫了扫电梯内部，没看见摄像头，还是压低声音，“能多远就走多远，我帮你看着身后。你还记得索特吗？“

他抬手搔搔母鹿的脸颊和鼻子，让她偏过头靠在自己手心里嗅。

“记得很清楚。但，已经过了很久了，阿奇巴德。” Kasllisto回答，耳朵耷拉下来。

\--

一切还算顺利，约定地点往上的一层非常安静，马查的手下都在赌场忙碌。这快真成散步了，阿奇想起与列尼的对话。

忽然他看到高大的驯鹿瑟缩了一下，紧张起来。正在这个节骨眼上，侧面的走廊也想起渐强的脚步声。他只踌躇了一瞬间，就大步走到想要后退的Kasllisto身边。

阿奇很难保证今天能不撕了马查。

他看到了索特，长着自己的眼睛，嵌在凹陷的眼窝里，底下刻着一圈一圈的深沟；自己的骨架和血肉上挂着卡其色的风衣，僵硬地坐着。他一个人坐在房间里，没有伴灵的身影。他散发出Kasllisto熟悉的孩子的味道，和一股腐败的气息，像一具一滴血也流不出的木乃伊，不过内脏没掏干净，也没有加草药。

“我就知道马查不会无来由地和Gobbler染上干系。”

Kasllisto闭上眼睛，退到阿奇身后，低低地哀叫着。索特注意到了动静，转头看向走廊边。他的冷漠的眼球映出了悲伤的母鹿，不正常地震颤起来。

在阿奇能反应过来之前，索特忽然举起加装了消音器的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口正指向他。瞄准，扣动扳机，一气呵成。

保罗手里的枪脱了手，身体重重摔在阿奇身后的地面上，颅骨里溢出来的血浆铺满了瓷砖。一只灰狐悲鸣着爬向她的人类，无可救药地化成了尘。

“谢谢。“这么一出叫阿奇愣住了。

“嗯…阿奇，”索特试着站起来。阿奇才看见他只穿了上衣和外套，衬衣下摆没有遮住的大腿上遍布淤青。他感到心脏把血液都泵进了耳道，除了重重的鼓声什么都听不见。

“快，必须…出-出去。”索特浑然不觉地迈着大步走向楼梯间，赤脚踩进温热的血泊里，有力的手扣住阿奇的手腕要拉他走。Kasllisto赶紧掉头挡到他前面。

“等等，”阿奇另一只手抓住索特的肩膀，拦住他，

“别急，索特。我有个想法。你能听我的话吗？”

索特皱眉看了他一会儿，点了点头。


	6. Chapter 6

阿奇压住胃里的火气陪着马查玩牌。他只觉得对方的动作拖沓极了，每一秒钟都被拉长成了五分钟，嘴里烟屁股吹出来的白烟都要静止在空气里了，和着侍者有节奏的脚步声搅得他越来越焦躁。但他必须再拖一会儿。

Kasllisto盯着笑嘻嘻的鬣狗，他盯着马查，把他倒给自己的琥珀色酒液晾在台子上，任冰凉的玻璃上挂满水滴。

约莫不到十分钟，阿奇毫无预兆地把夹着烟的手砸在牌桌上。他没控制住力道，把几枚筹码震得落了地，惊得周围打手的伴灵都摆出要扑上来的架势，警觉地看着岔开了前腿的驯鹿。

马查睁大蓝眼睛惊诧地看着他，腿边的Zenobia则咯咯咯地笑出声来。

“谈正事儿，马查。”阿奇紧紧皱着眉头，Kasllisto保持着进攻的姿态，用大角驱赶靠近的犬类。“我弟弟在哪？”

“我是想和你谈生意，阿奇。”马查还是挂着一副这都是意料之外的表情，但那鬣狗咧开的嘴就没合上过，“列尼怎么跟你说的？”

“我不知道有什么生意你不能直接跟列尼谈，我不是负责动嘴皮子的，他才是。“

“那么，”马查躺回椅背上，两手一摊，“我还是得重复一次，我给索特安排的活儿不方便他随便露面。只要你还在给列尼干，很抱歉，不会有家庭团圆戏码。”

阿奇抬眼瞪他，马查当然不示弱，赌桌上方几乎有股酸涩的气味，让他们两人的喉咙都燥得厉害。

在阿奇觉得自己快要忍不住动手的前一秒，马查的手机终于响起来。Kasllisto直起身子，歪头看着阿奇。

“……马查，你得亲自来看看。”

阿奇把两只手插在裤袋里，把烟直接摁灭在绒布台面上，跟在马查身后上了楼。

走廊口赫然是保罗脑袋开花的尸体，还光着屁股，枪膛里的子弹没能打出去；对面的房间里没了索特的踪影，他的几把宝贝枪也跟着一起消失了。鬣狗忍不住大笑起来：“——你还打另一个的主意，马查，蠢货。全都没了！”

现在轮到马查头疼了，阿奇乐呵呵地看着他，但眉弓底下的眼珠还是很暗。他右手摸上后腰里别着的手枪，咔哒一声打开保险。驯鹿全身的肌肉都涌动起来。

“让我猜猜，你养了头鹅？”

-

阿奇完好无损地回到公寓已是凌晨，Kasllisto踢小狗踢得累坏了。但他只小睡了一会儿，就马上叫苏摩开车，赶去列尼的宅子。

他成功截住了还没换下睡袍就坐在办公室里的列尼。Kasllisto几乎是冲刺进了房间，把地毯蹬得掀了起来。Lysandra还有些昏昏欲睡，蹲在列尼腿上，给他俩吓了个清醒。

“Arch？”

“Len，”阿奇完全没打算隐藏声音里的怒意，“我一块儿肉都没少。惊讶不？”

是惊讶，列尼记得那天马查蛮是一副要把阿奇操死再操尸体最后吃下肚的样子。  
“……你们谈了什么新生意？是和—”

阿奇直接打断他，“你应该见过索特不少次吧？”

Lysandra感觉出了不对，赶紧凑到列尼耳边：“他知道了！”

列尼只是皱了一下眉头，对阿奇的问题点头回应；手不着痕迹地溜向藏把左轮的长桌抽屉。

“我问你，你说下个礼拜要留活口，是想要Gobbler的什么东西？”阿奇的语气听着没有怒意，但列尼了解他，阿奇不是那种会浪费能量的人，他要是生气了，会把这部分火留在拳头巴掌和子弹里。

“还记得我说过，得把你弟弟拉过来吗？”

“你觉得我还会信你的屁话？亏你还记得他是谁。”阿奇怂起脊背，扭了扭右手腕向列尼发出威胁。

“不，不，”列尼甩了甩桌面上的手，“阿奇，别自作多情，我没想给你来个兄弟团聚做年终奖。坦诚说，他可是伦敦要价最高的杀手。”

阿奇放下肩膀，脑子做出划掉某个清单条目的抽象动作，就像是关掉一个吵吵了很久的火警铃，让他冷静了一些。但Kasllisto不安地抖了抖尾巴。

“可靠消息说那批货里有马查经手过的伴灵，如果是当年从索特身上切下来的，那我就有大筹码了。”

听到前半句，阿奇就瞪大了眼睛。他知道断肢没那么容易接回去，但是这东西终究和骨肉不同，万一呢？他搞不明白那些伴灵学之类的玩意，但它带来的联想似乎已经足够让阿奇忽略列尼不能自圆其说；或者阿奇允许自己被轻易地说服了。母鹿低下了头。

阿奇喜欢干活吗？和所有人一样是喜欢又不喜欢。每次列尼一打电话叫他来，不管是让他来打人还是挨操，阿奇都会摇着头挂电话，然后一声不吭地去擦枪或是去脱掉内裤。没有电话的时候呢？阿奇过的是退休生活，像老头一样读报纸、每周有三顿晚餐的菜单不变，或给列尼打法家务事儿，但退休的人在等的是彻底没气儿，阿奇在等列尼的电话。 除非彻底撕破脸，不然阿奇永远都是列尼的狗。野伙帮都觉得阿奇的记性不好，他似乎老忘列尼怎么扒过他们的皮。而阿奇只是善于替自己巩固忠诚，他保守的一面也不知是列尼养出来的，还是人以群分：路子再弯，只要是自己踩出来的，就低着头走。 

但大家都清楚列尼是个记性很好的人，而且了解如何巩固这种制约关系——他之所以能坐到现在的位置也得部分归功于此——列尼的报复来得不急，那是三年以后的事儿了。

阿奇带着还很疲惫Kasllisto走上二楼。他打算在沙发上再打个盹，待会儿再给自己煮点东西吃。强尼应该还没醒，阿奇路过他房门前时想。用大汤锅吧，给他也弄点吃的。他一边惦记着洋葱和土豆，一边也不管后腰里的手枪硌着椎骨，坐在沙发里闭上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦌

赖床赖到中午的强尼套上衬衣推开门时，就看到一头熟悉的大家伙跪卧在地毯上，看起来就辐射着热度的腰腹起伏着，厚实的皮毛仿佛有波纹。那么沙发上侧着的脑袋就是阿奇了。他的腹部也在起皱的衬衫底下起伏，吐气时胸腔里滚出细小的鼾声，像一只吃饱喝足在打盹的狮子。

强尼站在阿奇面前看得出神——Kasllisto毛茸茸的肚皮看起来真暖和，阿奇的腰腹消失在裤腰里。他试图回想自己个头还不到阿奇叔叔胸部的时候，直接扑向他、把头埋进他的肚子里。除了被腰带扣磕到脸，还有一种强烈的触感就是肌肤与肌肤的直接触碰。强尼被伦敦阴雨刮得通红的脸贴在叔叔温热的小腹上，把他的几层衣服都蹭得又湿又灰，几乎能感受到毛孔互相接吻，血液里的温暖直接交换进来。这是所有肉做的身体最实在的快乐，一家人变成一窝互相舔舐的小动物，脏兮兮又单纯。可小强尼打那时起的想法就不单纯，也没有停在‘家人’上。操，强尼，倭黑猩猩。他这么啐过自己。

阿奇的小腹用手摸起来也是温软吗，那些强壮的肌肉放松下来时也有Kasllisto皮毛那样的弧度吗？还是弹性极佳？

停在他肩头的Hippolytos变成了一只乖乖的反舌鸟，安静地望着睡眠中的强壮母鹿。

“Hippolytos ，你想摸摸Kasllisto吗？唉，她的毛看起来手感真好。“强尼把自己的念头说了出口。

“我必须同意。“Hippolytos变成了一只滑溜溜的水獭，溜到强尼的怀里，“虽然不太礼貌，但我不吵醒她就好。快，凑近点呀！”

强尼还在盯着阿奇看，踏上地毯，走到母鹿身旁蹲下，让Hippolytos能抱上她的脖颈。

“我知道你在想什么坏东西，强尼！”海獭尖着嗓子轻声说，“忘了你的处男春梦！不许动手，你会让阿奇难受！”

“知道，知道，”强尼丧气地举起两只胳膊，“幻想。”

皮毛顺滑的小水獭拉长了身子贴着大鹿的肩颈伸了个懒腰，小脑袋磨蹭凸起的脊柱关节。Kasllisto长长的眼睫抖了抖，没有张开，只是毫无戒备地扇动鼻翼，继续打盹。

强尼看着自己刚起床的伴灵在热乎的上好鹿毛里舒适得快要午睡了，还是有点嫉妒。也许自己应该向他学习，冒着惊醒阿奇后的风险直接躺到他腿上去。

强尼毕竟是强尼，偷拿他坏蛋叔叔的枪指着同学玩的小混蛋。他看Hippolytos闭着他的黑豆眼，一副沉迷温柔乡的样子，翻了个白眼。强尼蹲下来，动作夸张，警告性地撸起袖子——他一定要搓搓Kasllisto漂亮的颈子。不能碰别人的伴灵！所有人都说；所有人还都说不能逃税呢。他会把阿奇惊醒……管他呢，就说想把这个小水獭捡走，不小心碰到了，顶多挨一顿打——但硬汉阿奇不知为何很宠列尼拢来的的这个小崽子，甚至到了溺爱的程度，因此强尼只见过阿奇打人而没有挨过打——每回都让他的小鸟有抬头的意思，那要是能挨上一下，他怕是得夹着屌逃跑。

强尼想打自己一巴掌结束胡思乱想。

驯鹿的额头和梦中一样宽阔，盖着一层软毛。尖耳朵稍微上翘，只有一小块儿最薄的地方透着光，偶尔抖上一下，抖得强尼要融化了。他小心翼翼地伸出手，像搭钢琴键那样控制着手指，指腹碰上大鹿微凸的眉头。

一切安好，母鹿没有蹦起来，阿奇也没有蹦起来。

强尼觉得自己要蹦起来了。

机会难得，他赶紧搔起母鹿毛茸茸的脖颈，那些软毛拥抱他的指腹，让他感受那些粗大健康的条状肌肉。Kasllisto在睡梦中似乎很高兴，扇了扇耳朵，放任强尼继续顺着毛发抚摸她。强尼涨了胆子，学起列尼在马场的样子，揉搓驯鹿强壮的上肢和侧腰，让那些肌肉和脂肪轻轻抖索起来。强尼的整个下臂都流连这温热厚重的触感，她皮毛下的身体一如看起来那样烘烘发热。他的块头对Kasllisto来说就像刚出生的小猫崽子和它的母猫，气力也是如此，他可以像以前环着阿奇叔叔的腰那样环抱Kasllisto浑圆的腹部，把耳朵贴在上头，能听到深处的乐曲。

沙发上的阿奇忽然哼了一声，低沉的鼻音吓得强尼赶紧把自己抽回来，不敢动弹。他转头去查看阿奇的表情，他没有皱眉，也没有睁眼。强尼发誓他甚至有点笑意。

源于某种欲望或是担忧，强尼就这么歪着脖子盯着阿奇，手上继续动作，轻拍Kasllisto起伏着的肚子。阿奇和Kasllisto一样的睫毛颤了颤，呼吸放慢下来，平缓的呼噜声变成一阵有一阵无的低沉呻吟，从好吸烟的喉咙里带出来些粗糙颗粒的质感。强尼差点笑出声，这一般在牙医诊所里才比较常见的叫唤听起来挺蠢的。老天啊，但阿奇这样就好像在——撒娇——如果他会的话，应该就是这样蠢蠢的。

Hippolytos忽地抬起身子瞪着强尼的动作：“哇哦，强尼，看来阿奇真的喜欢你！”

“处男春梦是真的，”强尼只敢用气声笑着说，“要不……你愿不愿意碰碰阿奇？”

小水獭放开怀里的鹿脖子歪了歪脑袋。

\--  
阿奇梦到自己躺在俱乐部的椅子里，皮肉里都是十几年前的生命力，突突地传出血流奔驰声。这是他唯一一次被列尼干舒服，外加一肚子的好酒。他一边抽烟一边继续喝，气管没有刺痛，喉咙里也没有灼烧，享受以外的刺激都被钝化成了和酒液类似的暖流——与其说他在喝酒，不如说他泡在酒里。圆钝的刺激冲过后腰和颈椎，填进他放松打开的体内，填进他的耳道里，把耳鸣变成柔软的震动。

“哦——”  
他是被这样一声尖叫惊醒的，痛失了可能是这辈子最舒服的一个梦。

阿奇一蹬腿醒了，抬起眼皮先看到自己肚子上趴着一条吵醒他的罪魁祸首。这只水獭摊开四肢，试图用整个小肚子贴住他的腹部，阿奇刚才的那一下抽搐对它来说算一个小型地震。男人伸手碰碰小动物的脑袋，抬眼就看到了一脸尴尬的强尼，就意识到自己正和别人的伴灵贴在一块儿。

阿奇赶紧触电似地抽开手，摆出投降的动作，意思是说，“你看，是这个小东西来先动的手”，而后马上注意到自己和强尼似乎都有些反常：强尼两只手还都抱在Kasllisto的侧腰上。她也抬起了脖子，几乎是慈爱地看着强尼。

“Hmmm，”还没彻底清醒的阿奇小心翼翼地捞起肚子上的水獭，用常握枪的手指松松地夹他的小脖子；强尼感到肩颈传来一阵酥麻，却非常安适，而阿奇还带睡意的沙哑嗓音让这体验变得更可贵了：“……瞎胡闹，也不知道得算你有良心还是运气好。” 强尼赌气地拍了拍手掌下的肚子，阿奇忍不住眯起了眼睛。他怂了怂肩膀，把到了嘴边的哼声咽回去，提溜着Hippolytos对强尼说： “你可以多摸摸Kasllisto，她挺喜欢你。”眼睛却看着Kasllisto。

阿奇从容得体的反应让强尼获得了一种踏实的幸福——不，并不踏实。

“啊，对不起，把你给吵醒了。” Hippolytos赶紧变成了反舌鸟，从阿奇手里扑腾到母鹿角上跟她道歉。

强尼也站起身。阿奇只是揉了揉被枪抵了挺久的后腰，摆摆手没让他开口。“行了，崽子，不早了，还得谢谢你把我弄起来。我去做午饭，你想吃点啥？”


End file.
